Denial
by Ammonite
Summary: Eric summons Bill and Sookie to his office and Eric "proves his power." Occurs at the end of Season 1. A little slashy, but rather soft.


**Denial**

Pam opened Fangtasia's back door before Bill could knock. "You are fifteen minutes late."

"Eric did not give us much notice." He stands back like the gentleman he is, to let Sookie pass through first, one arm barely touching the back of her pink sundress. She had been furious, especially when he had reminded her of her promise to Eric. He did not want to be here any more than did she, and he was just as angry, only he dare not let it show. For one thing, he still owed Eric. Jessica was left alone at the house with a promise to stay put and behave herself, a promise he doubted she would keep.

Eric was sitting behind his desk, casually leaning back in his chair when they entered his office. "How nice of you to come. Have a seat Miss Stackhouse."

"I'll stand, thank you."

"Have you met Bill's . . . protege'?"

Her eyes begin to glance Bill's way, but she stopped herself. They had had quite a long - discussion - about Jessica, one which, as far as she was concerned, wasn't settled.

"I have, briefly."

"Why have you sent for us?" Bill could not keep the irritation from his voice.

Eric taps his stretched fingers together, "Why? Why? He stands, moves from behind the desk, eyes narrowing, giving the impression of a stalking tiger, a large one. "You think you can ask me the reason for anything I do? Do you have any idea what I have let you get away with, Bill Compton?" Bill has taken a step back before he realizes; the other man - vampire - looms over him. Even Sookie has stepped to the side, shoulders raised, head lowered, shrunk into herself, to give him room. Pam stands by the door, smiling.

"Better to ask why I have not disciplined you before as I would anyone else. Better to wonder how it is you keep me from boredom, why you interest me. In spite of the fact of how you often irk me, are a tick under my skin, are sometimes an itch I must scratch."

His huge hand is under Bill's jaw, his thumb in the corner of Bill's mouth. Tenderly at the moment, but Bill can feel the power - the slightest twitch and his jaw, his neck would snap. Eric's thumb slides across his bottom lip, and he can do nothing, dares not move or even say a word. Fingers move under his ear and around to the back of his neck; the thumb pulls the other corner of his lip down; a hand is at his hip.

"Stop; stop it." Sookie's voice quivers, the second word is stronger.

"Your pet gives me an order - how indicative. I believe you bear illusions of your situation, Miss Stackhouse. It is for your own safety that I educate you." He never looks her direction, only moves his lower hand to Bill's belt, grasps it and pulls him close, the other hand remains around his neck. Bill can no longer restrain his fangs, which pop down and forward. Eric's do the same. Their faces are six inches apart, Bill is looking up, and Eric's pale hair is hanging on either side of them.

"Now, Bill, kiss me to show proper respect and propitiation to your lord."

Fingers dig deeper into his neck; Sookie moans. Does Bill move or does Eric move him? Their lips meet, heads turning opposite; Eric's hair slides along Bill's chin. Eric's lips are fuller, engulf Bill's. Everything about Eric is overwhelming, including his tongue. Their fangs scrape, a spark causing conflagration. They clutch one another, and it is only Eric's elder determination that throws them apart; he is grasping Bill by the upper arms, keeping him at distance.

"You see," Eric says, eyes dancing, "this is the root of our enmity. You are too young and bullheaded to see it, but I am not." He releases and steps back.

"I have not forgotten you still owe me, Bill. Now go, both of you."

Neither Bill nor Sookie speak until they have driven for at least twenty minutes.

"Bill, what happened back there?"

"Eric proved his power, that is all."

She looks out the window into the night, then down at the hands folded in her lap. "I think it was more than that."

"He is very powerful, Sookie, as I have told you before. He can glamor anyone to do just about anything."

"But, I felt--"

He glances at her. "You said you could not pick up thoughts from us."

"I can't, but this was different." She presses her lips together, looks out the window, back, folds her arms. "Never mind."

Bill continues driving.


End file.
